


恋与制作人r18

by niwaixufuren0410



Category: 6P, 恋与制作人r18
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwaixufuren0410/pseuds/niwaixufuren0410





	恋与制作人r18

第一次开车不喜勿喷  
文/✘默许の迷糊♛  
现在的你不着寸缕的坐在四个野男人面前，你的小穴里被放入了一根按摩棒，许墨修长的手指勾勒着你的小穴，你的双乳正在被李泽言周棋洛爱抚着，你的双手被迫套弄着白起和凌肖的肉棒。  
“真的是个求肏的小浪货，真的是淫荡啊，你的骚穴什么时候可以被喂饱？”  
ares推开门，看见你被几个野男人操干的眼泪汪汪，时不时发出动情的媚叫声，强烈的占有欲和凌辱欲让ares放出早已结实的肉棒。“真是个求艹的小馋猫。”  
许墨抽出你体内的按摩棒，用力挺腰把肉棒撞进紧致湿润的小穴，你的菊花被李泽言控制住，李泽言把肉棒撞入菊花，ares把足足有三十厘米长的肉棒”探入你的口腔，在里面深深浅浅的抽插着，白起的肉棒抽打在你的脸上，你被迫发出一丝轻轻的呻吟。  
“嗯嗯……啊！”  
“真像头求欢的母兽，天生就是一个求艹的浪货，每次还没有动你骚穴就潮吹了，每次骚穴都要流出这么多的淫水。”许墨拿出一个试剂瓶放在你们交合处的下方。“你自己看看你自己流了多少淫水。”你被迫随着ares的律动你小狼狗的性格丝毫不加掩饰你小狼狗的性格丝毫不加掩饰吞吐着他的肉棒，ares在你口中大力抽插着，他的肉棒实在太长了，几次差点撞到你的舌根，让你差点呕吐了出来，口里的肉棒散发着一种淡淡的腥咸味混合着荷尔蒙的苦涩气味，ares用力挺身，把浊白的液体射在你的脸上，你被突如其来的浊白惹得一阵轻颤，小穴更是死死的咬着许墨的肉棒，许墨用力的拍打着你的屁股。  
“放松，干死你这个求肏的小浪货，骚穴真紧，现在还紧紧的咬着我的肉棒，要我肏坏你的骚穴是吗？”  
许墨说完大力的，快速的抽插着，最后撞人入你的子宫，把浊白的精液射入你小小的子宫深处，“我们要个孩子好不好？”这次高潮的余韵还没有过，周棋洛的肉棒就探了进来，但是他并不急着进去，高潮余韵还没有过你感到极度的空虚感吞噬着你的内心。小穴中再次分泌了大量的爱液，形成了一股小小的喷泉。  
“潮吹了？真是个小浪货，知道我忍了多久吗？我很想像这样……”周棋洛说完便从后面进入你的小穴，平时看起来阳光开朗的周棋洛到了床上简直就是另一个人，骨子里小狼狗的性格丝毫不加掩饰，“啊薯，你的骚穴在告诉我，它想我的肉棒了。”说完大力的快速的抽插着，嘴也没闲着，啃咬着你的蝴蝶骨，我的舌尖舔玻璃，粗软的舌头舔弄着你的脊窝，引起一阵阵轻颤，他所行之处全部是细密的吻痕，李泽言在你的后穴里抽插着，终于忍不住射意，大力抽插了几下后抽出肉棒把精液射在你的脸上，你的两块雪白正在被许墨爱抚着，他的指腹轻轻的，有一下没一下的抚摸着你的乳头和敏感的乳晕。  
“许墨，不要……唔唔唔……”一根粗大的肉棒塞进你的嘴里，你的嘴巴受不了他的硕大，索性呛咳了几下，凌肖接替许墨爱抚着你的雪白。  
“接下来换成我爱抚我们的骚女人了，放心，我会让你欲死欲仙。”你眯着眼，这已经不知是你的第几次高潮了，你小小的子宫和小穴里含着许墨的精液，凌肖给你小小的身体通上极其微弱的电流，酥酥麻麻的快感迅速蔓延了你的全身，湿热的液体浇灌在了周棋洛浑圆的龟头上，周棋洛退了出来，大力撞进你的子宫里，把精液全数射出。  
“笨蛋，叫出声来……”李泽言的肉棒在你的穴口轻轻的蹭着，时不时要照顾上你几个敏感点，你被他刺激了一个u点高潮，黄色的尿液喷了出来，你被几个男人操干的眼泪汪汪，只希望这场狂乱的性事可以早点结束。李泽言刚刚进去你就被他喂了一个新的高潮。“真是个无可救药的小骚货。”  
“小骚货，想要自己动，自己‘以身坐泽’。”李泽言抱着你翻了个身，你骑在他的身上。你没办法，只好自己上上下下的运动着，这样的姿势可以让他获得更大的快感，动了几十下后，你瘫在李泽言身上完全动不了了。  
“不过如此，小浪货，我要怎样喂饱你？”李泽言紧紧的箍着你的腰，凶猛的一个翻身把你压在身下，开始大力的快速的进出着你的小穴，情事上他一向喜欢骑乘和后入，因为骑乘可以让你的身体在他面前一览无余，后入可以让他把你牢牢的控制在身下，他的肉棒在你的体内快速的挺动着，他粗长的肉棒摩挲你的小穴的感觉让你尤为愉悦，你向李泽言翘起屁股，屁股上冷不防挨了一个巴掌。  
“放松，都被艹过这么多次了骚穴怎么还是这么紧？果然天生就是一个求艹的浪货。”李泽言说完就把精液全部射入你的子宫。  
“换我了。”ares复制下刚才凌肖用过的evol，他再次给你小小的雪白通上极其微弱的电流，ares解开皮带，轻轻的抽打你的屁股。  
“queen是个十足的骚货……”ares在工作报告上记着，你的小穴被他塞入一根按摩棒。“奶子出奶，骚穴喷水……”时不时用肉棒挑逗你小穴周围的敏感点。  
记完后，ares挺腰一撞，撞到你小穴深处，许墨在你身后玩弄着你白皙挺翘的臀部，肉棒毫无怜惜的插入你的菊花。  
“许……许墨……不要……啊！”ares大力撞入你的子宫口，一下一下用力的操干着，你知道今天肯定会被这两兄弟玩死，叫许墨身前的ares肯定不会放过你，叫ares，许墨又是个切开黑肯定会变着法子折腾你，你被他们两个折腾到嗓子哑了ares才把精液射入你的子宫。  
你天真的以为这场性事马上就要结束了，一阵风进入你的小穴，撩拨着你的情欲，白起把肉棒插入你的小穴里深深浅浅的抽插着，同时操作着风挑逗你的敏感点。  
“阿起，不要……”  
“不要？为什么你的骚穴告诉我，你想要？你很不诚实呢！”  
“真是个求艹的小浪货。”  
“被这么多男人干了骚穴还是这么紧。”  
“骚穴这么这么多水？”凌肖的手还在爱抚着你的奶子，白起在你体内肏弄抽插了数十下，把精液全部射入你的子宫。  
“终于到我了。”凌肖上来就是一顿大力抽插，他的肉棒像烙铁一样灼热坚硬，你温暖紧致的小穴包裹着他的肉棒。  
“骚女人，我要肏干到你欲死欲仙”  
“干死我……”凌肖抱着你翻了个身，从后面进入你的小穴大力抽插着，他的睾丸大力拍击着你的阴唇，给上面染上了一丝绯红色，交合处的液体被快速的拍击成白色的细沫，你的小穴抽搐着，死死的咬着凌肖的肉棒，终于，凌肖忍不住射意，大力抽插数十下把精液全部射出，你被他们肏的晕了过去。


End file.
